Stardust:Blood
by AdventWing
Summary: Mostly romantic, many introspective, all of them short - Gundam 00 drabbles and shortfics, rating may vary with the chapter, so check the notes for details. Exploring the bonds between 00 characters, be it antagonism, friendship, or love.
1. Lyle hid it well, but the weeks dragged

A/N: Alright! All info in the notes. Next to the fic number you'll find themes associated with the fic. Helps me focus (though if you have to look at them to figure the fic out I've failed as a writer T_T) Although I started this to explore the series and the characters, I'll mostly be exploring het parings - so no yaoi. Fairly Meister-centric.

--

**1. As a twin ****  
Title: ****Dylandy The Younger****  
****Rating: T****  
Pairing****: Lyle x Feldt****  
****Word Count: ****250  
****Warning/s: ****S2, Ep 4-based  
****Summary: Lyle hid it well. But the weeks dragged on and he found himself wanting to scream, 'I am not…!'****  
****A/N: Aftermath of S2, Ep 4. Lyle is a little more interested/ting than his brother was. Neil was a complete character – he had no growing to do and lorded it over everyone else. **

"You are not Lockon."

"Oh, I'm Lockon." Just not Neil, a part of him screamed.

"What's your name?" Feldt demanded. She'd either ignored what he said or hadn't heard.

He smirked - she couldn't be asking what he thought she was asking. "I just told you. Lockon Stratos." He noted how eager he was to tip the pot of anger over again.

"…Your real name," she clarified stonily, without missing a beat.

He grinned—reflex—he was actually surprised. "My real…? What about the code of silence?"

"I need to know."

He chuckled.

She answered the unasked question. "Because you will never be Lockon," she continued contemptuously. "…You will never be Neil to me." She spun to leave.

Neil—the name, the sentence, it felt like the pound of the judge's hammer—he felt his whole world sway out of balance.

He shook off the vertigo, stormed to Feldt, who was almost to the door. He grabbed her, shoved her against it.

"…Lyle." He said, his expression blank, his eyes cold, cut jade.

She glared at him for another second, and then the door swished open and she shook free.

The code of silence.

"You'll have to call me by my codename anyway!" he reminded her sharply, a weak attempt to show her that it didn't matter, that it didn't matter he'd made a distinction, he had to make use of the ties his brother had made, he shouldn't have kissed her—

"Dammit." The door had swished shut at 'call'.


	2. Nena wondered idly if he had any other

**2. The many faces of Setsuna F Seiei****  
Title: Faces  
Rating: T****  
Paring: Nena x Setsuna  
Word Count: 223  
Warning/s: S2-based  
Summary: Nena wondered idly if he had any other face other than angry, intense and clueless.  
A/N: Redeem her, Sunrise. You can do it dammit, I know you can. **

She wondered idly if he had any other face other than angry, intense and clueless.

Angry, the first time she met him. Intense, that was easy enough, she just pinged his callsign in battle.

Clueless – she'd seen this one only once.

---

"I'm going to change," she announced snippishly, and turned around to do so, fully expecting him to leave the room. Crossing her arms she hooked into the hem of her suit and-

"Why are you still here." she asked, staring at him flatly over her shoulder.

He didn't blink, but she could see the gears in his head turning, wondering _why_ he would have to…. A barely-there glimmer of realization flashed.

"That's right." She snapped. "I'm a woman." Four years later and he realized.

"A soldier first and foremost."

"…Excuse me?" Or not.

"…You could have concealed weapons. I'm the only one other than Allelujah trained in close-quarters combat."

She wanted to snarl that she'd probably have been more than happy to strip for him four years ago. "…I'll knock you out."

"That would be a violation of the agreement placed on you-

"You freak!" she snap. "…Just turn around!" she acceded angrily.

"I will look at the ceiling," he persisted—bargained?!

"This…ceiling…you!" She leapt at him.

Setsuna raised his hands to defend himself. He knew the girl couldn't be trusted!


End file.
